I'm afraid I love you
by darkangel loves Shesshomaru
Summary: There's a new ally joining the infamous inu group but with every friend comes an enemy.Inuyasha has made his choice and it's not Kagome but someone else has there eyes on our little miko. But she has a few surprises of her own. SxK,IxK Rated M 4 violence
1. Chapter 1

I'm afraid I love you

"Inuyasha, can we please stop?" Sango begged barely walking.

"No way in hell! We'll cover more ground if we continue." Inuyasha replied walking even faster than before.

"Inuyasha, I agree with Sango. As you have pointed out time, time and again how weak and pathetic we humans are we do need our rest." Miroku pointed out

"Feh" Inuyasha replied as he continued on his way.

"SIT BOY!" Kagome yelled with much force causing the hanyou to eat dirt.

"Ugh…wench how many times do I have to tell you to stop?!" Inuyasha questioned as everyone else just smiled and sat down to rest.

"Thanks kagome." Everyone said

She just nodded her head in approval.

"Hey mama, can I have some chips? Please." Shippo pleaded

Kagome just nodded and smiled before giving everyone their snacks.

"grr…"

"Inuyasha, what's wrong now?" Sango asked

"…Shesshomaru…" Inuyasha replied before his brother appeared.

"Hello little brother." Shesshomaru said knowing that would piss Inuyasha off even more.

"What the hell do you want Shesshomaru? If it's the sword you want…"

"I do not seek the sword half-breed. I wish to speak to the miko privately."

(I have no idea how to spell the swords name. but if someone could please tell me I would be forever grateful.)

"What? Why do you want to speak to her? The only thing she's good for is seeking the jewels." Inuyasha replied pointing his sword at Kagome to emphasize his point.

Kagome just glared at him.

"What I wish to speak to the miko about is my business and does not concern you." Shesshomaru replied still keeping eye contact with Kagome.

"Of course it concerns me! She belongs to me!" Inuyasha yelled pointing his sword back at his brother.

"Inuyasha. Sit. I don't. sit. Belong to. Sit. ANYONE! SIT. Now Lord Shesshomaru, I know that you wish to speak to me privately but its obvisious that will never take place. So please state your business right here." Kagome replied stating the obvisious.

"I wish to accompany your group that way we may find Naraku together." He requested

"What? No way…tell him Kagome."

"If that is what you wish."

"Kagome, how could you? He's OUR enemy!" Inu yelled turning completely around to face kagome.

"First off I will do as I see fit. Second he is your enemy not mine and third he makes a great alley." Kagome explained

"Then it is settle. Wait here I shall return shortly." Shesshomaru demanded before disappearing into the trees.

"Lady Kagome, are you sure about this?" Miroku asked walking towards her.

"Big brother is I was not, do you believe that I would say yes?" She in turned asked looking at him from the corner of her eye.

"Hmm…I guess you're right, well whatever the case I'm behind you one hundred percent." Miroku said as he reached for Sango's butt.

"Hentie…y-you pervert!" Sango yelled smacking Miroku in the face leaving her hand print.

"He'll never learn." Shippo said as both he and Kagome shook their heads.

"Ah, but it was worth it." Miroku said rubbing his face.

"Feh, come on let's go." Inuyasha said walking ahead of everyone else.

"Uh, What about Lord Shesshomaru?" Sango questioned looking at everyone.

"He's already here." Inuyasha said over his shoulder never once stopping.

"Oh…" Was all Sango said before grabbing her boomerang.

Kagome stopped so that Rin could catch up to her.

"Hello pretty lady, Rin's name is Rin. What's your?" Rin asked sitting on Ah-Un.

"Rin"

"Yes milord?"

"Use proper grammar as I've told you before."

"Okay"

"Rin my name is Kagome and this is my son Shippo." Kagome explained as she placed him on Ah-Un.

"Hey Rin, do you want to color?"

"Sure" Rin replied as Shippo pulled out his coloring book and crayons.

"Miko?"

Kagome just glanced at him letting him know to continue.

"Sigh…Yes" She replied with much force that did not go unnoticed by the stoic lord walking beside her.

"Why do you not stand by the hanyou as I've seen you done before?" Shesshomaru asked as he watched her carefully to see any signs that she was lying.

"Because the hanyou no longer needs me up there; He has saved that position for someone who will be joining us soon." Kagome answered not keeping eye contact with him.

'Interesting.'

'**There's something different about her scent.'**

'What do you mean?'

'**Sniff**'

Shesshomaru inwardly rolled his eyes and did exactly that.

'**See, she is not what she appears to be.**'

'Most interesting…' Shesshomaru thought before cutting off all communications with his inner beast.

"Miko what are you hiding?" Shesshomaru whispered in her ear.

Seeing her tense, Shesshomaru smirked and continued ahead of her.

'How does he know that?'

'**It's in our scent.'**

'Then why can't Inuyasha smell it?'

'**Because the hanyou nose isn't highly developed as Shesshomaru.'**

'Oh…Thanks.'

'**You are most welcome now walk you are behind and everyone is staring.'**

"Kagome, What the hell are you doing?" Inuyasha asked walking towards her.

"I thought I sensed something." Kagome replied lying through her teeth

"Worthless bitch," Inuyasha stated turning to walk back ahead of the group.

"Sit" Kagome said as everyone just continued on.

"Shall we camp for the night?" Miroku questioned as he suddenly stop walking.

"No, now continue." Inuyasha said as he kept walking.

"Inuyasha" Kagome said in her most innocent voice.

"What?"

"Sit! We are not continuing through the night. The children are asleep and I'm not them getting sick. Plus everybody else needs there rest." Kagome yelled getting frustrated.

"Feh, whatever." Inuyasha said before leaving.

Kagome and Sango just fixed everyone's dinner.

"Mama, aren't you going to eat?" Shippo asked with concern in his eyes.

"I'm not hungry." Kagome said before lying down as everyone except Shesshomaru stared at her.

"Miroku, what's wrong with Kagome? She hasn't been herself lately." Sango whispered to her companion.

"I don't know my dear sweet Sango." Miroku answered with all truth and honesty.

'How much longer?'

'**About three days top. Will you keep your promise?'**

'Have I ever let you down?'

'**Yes, when you fell for the hanyou.'**

'Grr…Besides that!'

'**No and don't growl at me.'**

'Fine, whatever.'


	2. Authors note

Hello readers this Dark angel loves Shesshomaru, …

I know some of you have been waiting for me to update my stories but I have been going through a rough ordeal this year but can't promise you anything as of yet but I will be adding more chapters really soon. As well a new story but please just be patience like you have been doing.

Thank You,

so much readers

p.s. this title is for a different story but this is originally for I'm afraid i love you


	3. Chapter 2: An unwanted ally

I'm afraid I love you

I in no way own Inuyasha but I do fight for Shesshoumaru…

Plus I want to thank everyone for reviewing my last chapter and for correcting my spelling when it came to Shesshy's name.

Um…if any knows how to spell Shesshoumaru's and inuyaha's swords names please tell me I will be grateful…

Now go and read…(politely bows)-.-

Chapter 2: An unwanted ally

"Inuyasha, when will I be able to join you?" The woman asked anxiously

"Tomorrow…" he replied rather to quickly for the woman's taste.

"What about my copy?" The woman asked.

"What about her?" he retorted.

"Won't she get mad?"

"I could care less about her feelings. She means nothing to me. Like I've told you before she's only my shard detector. Besides it won't be long before I rid her of this world so that you may be able to live again." He reassured the woman.

"Inuyasha, mark me. Make me yours!" Inu just smirked before rutting with his clay pot all night.

(I'm sorry but I refuse to write any lemons for Inu and Kikyo. I despise that woman to much.)

-cCc-

Kagome was the first to awake besides Shesshoumaru. She silently got out of her sleeping bag without waking up Shippo. She began to grab her bow and arrows and neared the forest when a deep but silent voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Miko, where do you think you're going?" The stoic lord questioned her as he stared at her with those intense golden globes of his.

"Hunting…" Was all she said before she tried to continue on her way.

"There is no need. This Shesshoumaru will go instead." He said as he got up and walked past her without her much of choice.

Before Kagome, could protest he was gone.

'Great! Just great the only time we actually have time to think and practice gets interrupted.'

'**Not to mention we're going to need all the protein we can for the day that is to come…But you could always look on the bright side.'**

'And that is?'

'…'

'Exactly.'

By the time Shesshoumaru returned Kagome was fuming and everyone in the camp could see it.

"Mama, what's wrong?" Shippo asked concern written all over his face.

"Nothing for you to be worried about sweetie. Now you and Rin go play while breakfast cooks." She said as she ruffled his hair.

"Okay! Come on Rin!" Shippo yelled as he ran ahead of the young girl.

"Jaken."

"Yes milord?"

"Go with them."

"Of Course…" Jaken answered as he moped after the children.

"Demon slayer." Shesshoumaru said as he turned to address Sango.

"Uh…yes." Sango answered timidly

"Here…" Shesshoumaru said as he handed her the fresh cleaned carcass.

"Oh thank you."

"Kagome, where's Inuyasha?" the young monk asked cautiously.

"…"

"Kagome?" the monk said more sternly.

"Where do you think? You ask me every day and know the answer Miroku!" Kagome said as she let out some of her frustrations on the monk.

"Sigh…Of course he is." Miroku said just letting the conversation drop right there.

"Sorry for yelling…I'll be back." She whispered before walking off to go check on the children.

"Mama, you're it!" the kit yelled as he ran away.

"Hey, that's not fair!" she yelled trying to catch the children.

"Ha Kagome, can't get me!" Rin teased as she barely dodge kagome's hand.

"That's what you think Rin!" Kagome yelled.

"Tag you're it Shippo!" Kagome yelled as she finally caught up with Shippo.

"That's not fair mama!" Shippo said finally stopping.

"I said the same thing but that did not stop you from running away nor will it keep me from running from you. Too bad pup better luck next time!" Kagome explained as she continued to run from Shippo.

About fifteen minutes into the game the kids decided to play another game called "kicked the Jaken".

"You insolent brats!" Jaken yelled as he swung his two head staff around.

"Ha Jaken's, to slow to catch us!" Rin said before kicking Jaken.

"I know Jaken is slow as a snail." Shippo said hitting Jaken on his head.

"You pathetic Kitsune! Take this!" Jaken screeched hitting Shippo on his head.

" Mama!" Shippo yelled as he started to cry.

The next thing Jaken knew he was being thrown against a tree.

"Hit my pup again and I will make sure that no one will ever be able to bring you back. I will not warn you again toad." Kagome explained as her eyes began to show a tint of red in them.

"Miko, could you not destroy my underling? It is hard to find good help these days." The taiyoukai spoke nonchalantly.

"Grr…Remember what I said Jaken, because I always keep my promises." Kagome growled out before she disappeared with the children.

'**she's feisty'**

'I thought I got rid of you.'

'**Ha, you couldn't in a million years.'**

'sigh… what do you want?'

'**Her!'**

'She's human.'

'**That is what you think. But I don't care about that; the only thing that matters is she's single.'**

'No…'

'**You won't deprive me this time.'**

'Do not be so sure. This Shesshoumaru has deprived you many times before and this will be no different.'

'**That is where you're wrong. I allowed you to stop me but this time you will have a fight on your hand.' Shesshoumaru beast growled out as his other side casually walked back into the campsite.**

**-cCc-**

As soon as everything was put away; Inuyasha decided to join the group and as usual throwing useless demands around.

"Hurry up, we aint got all day." Inuyasha half yelled.

"Inuyasha, my friend if you have not noticed we all have been waiting on you. So don't come here and boss us around when you wanted to take your sweet time doing whatever you was doing." Miroku explained getting frustrated.

"Feh, whatever lets go." The hanyou said before taking off.

About half of mile later Kikyo, was going to make her presence known but was beaten by Kagome.

"Sigh… Why don't you tell her to come out of hiding?" Kagome whispered making all the humans strain to hear her.

"Kagome, what are you talking about?" Sango turned around to face her sister.

"Why don't you ask him?" Kagome said as she pointed to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, Who is she talking about?" Inu just smirked before announcing Kikyo's arrival.

"Listen up Kikyo, is joining our group. I don't want anyone trying to kill her." Once Inuyasha was finished Kikyo appeared.

"Kagome? Are you just going to let this happen?" Sango questioned her as everyone faced her.

"Yeah mama, we don't need her plus you're way better than her." Shippo, said proving his dislike of the other miko.

"Why do you all judge me? I have not done anything to offend or harm you in any way." Kikyo said defending herself.

Kagome just sat down and turned away from everyone.

"I don't care what _that half-breed_ does anymore. To me he's dead." Kagome said it with so much malice no one could believe what they were hearing.

"But mama?" Shippo whined

"Shippo, this is not something I want you to be concerned about, so please go play with Rin." Kagome said shooing her pup away.

Before he left Shippo, went and gave her a hug and whispered in her ear.

"Mama, don't cry. Just move on and know that I'm here. Exactly how you are for me." He whispered before he scurried away.

"Thank you Shippo." Kagome said before she got a hold of her emotionless mask.

"Who knew Shippo, held such wisdom?" Miroku said astonished.

"Many pups have a tendency to take some of their parents' characteristics. Some she may not show in front of others." Shesshoumaru said out of the blue.

**-TBC-**

**Well guys here's another chapter like I promise and I'm going to try and get at least three or four more chapters up before Christmas week. I have a lot of shopping to do and doctor appointments since I just found I might be having another baby. Love y and thanks for adding this story to your favorites and for those of you haven't…what are you waiting for? Huh?**

**Darkangel signing out**


	4. author's note 2

Author's note

My fellow readers,

I have finally got to a computer with Microsoft word. My sister computer wouldn't let me access her Microsoft word and in which I couldn't get to my work.

I was so upset to find out that I couldn't post the rest of my chapter's. It was so devasting.

To those of you have helped me in the past reviews I wish to thank you and reassure I will be asking for help again in later chapters.


	5. chapter 3: Just One More

Chapter 3: Just One More

DA: I'm back baby! I must warn you guys that since I'm pregnant I can't sit up for to long so this chapter might be a little shorter than the rest.

Rin: Hey this is DA's sister here. I just had to make myself known well we're going to stop rambling and get on with typing now.

I in no way own Inuyasha But I will fight and lay claim on Sesshomaru!

**-cCc-**

"Look Lord Sesshomaru! A village!" Rin ecstatically yelled from on top of Ah-Un.

"Ah, lets see if we can manage to get any rooms." Miroku said like a normal routine.

"There's no need for your tricks monks." Sesshomaru bluntly stated from behind him.

As the strange group entered the town. A stubby old little man, who the group could only guess was the head of the village came to greet them.

"Ah, Lord Sesshomaru, as to what do we owe the honor of your visit? And how may we assist you and your guests?" The little old man questioned as he bowed lowly.

"We require a room for the night." Sesshomaru said as he walked past the old man.

"Yes, yes of course. Please right this way." The man said as he walked them to his home.

" Here we are. The first room goes to the half breed and miko. And the second…"

"Jiro, you will place the slayer and monk on the second floor in separate rooms. As for the other miko and children and myself will take the third floor. Is that understood?" Sesshomaru said with a tone for no arguments.

"Of course my lord. If you need anything else, please just call my name or ask one of the maids." The little man said before scurrying away.

"Sesshomaru-sama, how is it you know of this village?" Miroku asked letting his curiosity get the best of him.

"Monk, do not ask such pointless questions. We are in the western lands still and it is my duty to know every head lord in every village and to make sure that there village is kept safe." the stoic lord answered.

"Goodnight guys."

"Goodnight Miroku."

"Kagome, don't worry about Inuyasha, he's nothing but a two timing idiot. I know that you have fallen out of love with him but I'm not convinced." Kagome glared at Sango before saying goodnight to her.

"Now lord Sesshomaru, Rin will be right across the hall if you shall need anything her." Sesshomaru, patted her on the head before walking away into his own room.

"Mama, I'm sorry if I mad you mad earlier." Shippo whispered.

"Oh Shippo, you could never nor have you ever made me. So don't apologize because you didn't do anything wrong my son." Kagome explained.

"Rin, what's wrong?"

"Rin wants to call Kagome, mama too."

(giggles) "I would be honored to be your mother Rin."

"Yay! now Rin, has a mama too." Rin yelled as she danced around the room.

"So does that make Rin my sister?" Kagome just nodded her head yes.

"Time for bed you two!" Kagome shouted over the two giggling children.

**-cCc-**

At breakfast everyone was there except for Sesshomaru and Kagome.

"Shippo, where's your mother?" Miroku asked as Shippo just shrugged.

"Mama left earlier this morning but Rin does not know exactly where." Rin explained.

"Rin, who is your mother?" Sango asked making sure she heard right.

"Kagome, is Rin's mama." She stated like everyone knew.

"She's probably somewhere fucking that bastard half-brother of mine."

"Half breed do not assume things that you don't know and do not curse in front of the children."

"Bastard…"

"Little brother, I do not repeat myself, Sesshomaru said, "Jiro?"

"Yes my lord."

"Where's the miko that wears the strange clothing?"

"She went to the markets my lord." The little old man answered truthfully.

**-cCc-**

With Kagome.

'_Lets see…What was it that I needed first?'_

'**Our clothing. Remember everything has to be perfect. If you forget any details I will assist you.'**

'_Of course you will.' Kagome said before cutting off communication with her friend._

"Yes, how may I help ye child?"

"I need a new outfit. But I shall tell you how it's suppose to look."

"Yes, yes. Right this way please." The old woman said.

**Two and a half hours later.**

"Here you go and thank you." Kagome said handing the old woman some money.

"Oh no child thank you. That was the was the most fun I had making something so unique like that." The woman said pushing the money back into Kagome's hand before she walked away.

'_What's next?'_

'**Armor…then the outfit will be almost complete.'**

'_Yes, I can't wait!'_

'**Me either.'**

"Ah, yes little lady. How may I help you?"

"I need a armor to this description." Kagome said as she handed the paper to the man.

"Hmm…this will be most complex." the man said as he looked over the paper.

"So you can't do it then?" Kagome asked sounding little disappointed.

"Now hold on, I never said I couldn't. I just said it was complex. Of course I can do it." The man reassured her.

"Thanks so much."

"I will enjoy this but your welcome. Just return tomorrow around same time."

"So soon?"

"Yup, I'm closing my shop just to work on this little beauty. It makes me feel young again."

(giggle)"Thank you."

"Remember, tomorrow around the same time."

"I won't forget." Kagome said as she walked away.

'**Ha, like I'm going to let you.'**

'_I know you won't.'_

"Hey, Lets go that demon child has returned!" A group of men yelled from behind her.

'**I wonder what that's all about?'**

'_Lets go see.'_

"Hey get out of here! You don't belong here! You're nothing but a disgrace!" The men screamed as threw rocks at the child.

"Sir, tell me why this little one doesn't belong?" Kagome asked the men from behind.

"Can't you see? Look at him, he's different from us. He looks nothing like you and I." One of the men exclaimed.

"The only thing I see here are you monsters picking on a child. There's a difference between you and I. I don't judge those by their appearance." Kagome yelled unknowingly flaring aura.

" Who are you to tell us that we are monsters?"

"No one really just a miko."

"So how can you judge us?"

"I judge those that judge others especially those who hurt kids." Kagome explained as she tried to calm down.

"Come here little one." Kagome said as the child cautiously walked towards her.

"He will not talk to you."

"What's your name?"

"It's…it's Pyro."

"I see. So Pyro, where are your parents?"

"There…dead." The little boy whispered.

"I'm sorry to hear that. So you're all alone." The boy just nodded his head.

"Well then how about you stay with me from now on?"

"Really?"

(smiles)"Yes really you'll love my other adopted children as well as most of my companions."

"…Okay…" Pyro help onto Kagome's leg the entire walk through.

**Well that's it for this chapter. I hope you guys enjoy and I'll try to post another chapter soon. I did leave a cliffy here there was so much to this chapter that I decided to cut it short.**


	6. Chapter 4: An alliance will be made!

"**And since you know you cannot see yourself, so well as by reflection, I, your glass, will modestly discover to yourself, that of which you yet know not of." -William Shakespeare**

_**An alliance will be made!**_

_**-cCc-**_

"_Kagome, where the hell have you been? You realize now that we have to leave tomorrow."_

"_Don't yell at me half breed. You have your bitch for that and I no longer answer to you. So don't worry about what I do."_

"_Don't talk about Kikyo, and you belong to me. So where the hell were you?" Kagome just laughed and walked off._

"_You bring a disgrace to our fathers' bloodline half breed. You can't even keep your own bitch in line. How sad." Sesshomaru said appearing from around the corner._

"_Shut up…she's not my bitch, just a piece of property." Inuyasha explained._

"_That's even worse, you can't even keep your own property in line." Sesshomaru said before he departed._

_**~With the others~**_

"_Hey Kagome, who's this?" Miroku questioned as he pointed at the young child._

"_Hmm?…Oh this is Pyro. He was being attacked by some of the villagers and I brought him back with me."_

"_So where's his parents?" Sango questioned._

"_No longer alive. So he'll be traveling with us. I just hope we can get him to open up to humans. But for now we'll work with what we have." Kagome explained_

"_Mommy, Rin is sleepy." Rin explained rubbing her eyes._

"_Oh, and is your brother Shippo, sleepy as well?"_

"_No(yawn) I'm fully awake.(yawn)"_

"_Uh huh…Sango?"_

"_I'm on it. C'mon you guys, I'm going to put you in your bed while Pyro and your momma goes eat."_

"_Okay…"Both kids complained._

"_Come Pyro, lets go see where Jiro is." Kagome said as she started to walk away._

"_Master Jiro?"_

"_Yes? Oh my lady…please just call me Jiro."_

"_(smiles) Okay, well Jiro, can we please get something to eat?"_

"_Why of course please just this way." Jiro said as he directed them to the kitchen._

_**~Half an hour later~**_

"_Um…excuse me miss but what do we do now?" Pyro said barely above a whisper._

"_My name is Kagome. Why don't we go take a bath? I'm sure you would love to take one." Kagome said as she walked further away from Pyro._

"_Please…please don't leave me alone. I don't want to be alone anymore." Pyro begged._

"_Shh…it's okay I wasn't going to leave you sweetie. C'mon lets go take a bath then we can go lay down with Shippo and Rin. I know we both need the sleep."_

'_**This poor pup.'**_

'_**I wonder what happened? Or what did he see to make him this way?'**_

Kagome slid the door open to reveal Sango leaning against the bed as Rin and Shippo slept.

"Sango…Sango wake up." Kagome whispered slightly pushing her.

"Kagome?"

"Shh…thanks for watching them. You can go to your own room now. Kiara, make sure she gets there safely okay."

"Meow." Was the last thing heard in the room before complete silence took over.

'**When are you going to tell them?'**

'_**I have a feeling that the clay pot and half breed have a plan to get rid of me which will cause me to reveal everything very soon.'**_

'**And what of the sexy beast next door?'**

'_**If he figures it out by himself then good for him. But he will have to wait.'**_

'**You know that he will not go for that. His curiosity always gets the best of him. Which might cause us to spill this little secret before hand.'**

'_**If it comes to that then I will just have to out smart him.'**_

'**Ha, as if you could. He always gets what he wants.'**

'_**I'm so glad that you have that much faith in me.'**_

'**Someone is at the door. We'll pick this up later.'**

'_**I'm sure we will.' Kagome said to her beast before communications were cut off.**_

"Come in…"

"Miko, why do you not sleep?"

"It seems that I can not sleep this night my lord."

"Why can you not sleep?"

"Though this is a safe environment and I know you are more than capable to take out anyone. I still do not trust that clay pot or half breed that reside downstairs."

"Hn." 

'**She trust us. Mate trust.'**

'_**She is not our mate and she only believes in our strength.'**_

'**Mate mine! Will be mine! I will not have no other!'**

'_**Go away or this Sesshomaru shall lock you up!'**_

'**Fine but mate mine!'**

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Kagome called out breaking his trance.

"…" Signaling her to continue.

"If your half brother betrays me more than he originally has and decides to leave the group…Would you mind to take the lead and become our alpha?"

'_**Does this girl not know what the true meaning of the question is?'**_

"If this Sesshomaru were to become the alpha male, would you your friends not follow the half breed, miko?"

"Though they are faithful to him. They are more loyal to me and will probably follow me anyway."

"Then why do you not take the position to lead miko?"

"…sigh…Though I'm sure I can lead them. We would be better off with someone who knows the lands, and has more years of battle knowledge. For not all of us are highly skilled with weapons besides you and Sango. Thus it shall be our downfall, this is why an alpha male is needed."

"Will you submit?"

"In the past I may have but I refuse to submit now."

'_**Interesting…'**_

'**Mate smart, and beautiful.'**

"Go to bed, we will be leaving late noon tomorrow."

"Good night Sesshomaru." Kagome whispered before passing out.

~With Others~

"Inuyasha, why do we keep my copy around? She is not needed."

"Kikyo, she is needed. She's the only one who can see the jewels and if we decided to make her an outcast my friends will follow her. Even my half brother would. So for now we'll keep her."

"Do you still harbor feelings for that girl, Inuyasha?"

"I never felt anything for her Kikyo, only for you. I only kept her around because she could see the shards."

'_**Good, his loyalty still remains with me.'**_

"Promise me that you'll never go back to her when she's finally gone."

"There's no reason for me to back to her."

Dark angel: Finally finished this chapter and I would like to thank those who congratulated me on my pregnancy. I only have three more months left and I'm glad about it.

Sesshomaru: Human would you stop your babbling and get started on the next chapter. 

Dark angel: Only if you ask nicely.

Inuyasha: Yeah, right like the bastard is going to do that.

Dark angel: well?

Sesshomaru: Hn.

Dark angel: sigh…I should've known better. Well until next time readers.


End file.
